Making the Man
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: Ron's in desperate need of a make over, he full admits this, so who better to go to than the resident fashion expert? Let hope that he knows what he's getting himself into.


**Making the Man**

 **Ron is tired of his look and quite frankly so is everyone else, so what else is a boy to do than to go to his fashion forward friend for some help, poor boy has no idea what he's getting himself into.**

 **As promised this is the next in a long list of ship fics, this one being RonMon and the next Ron and Vivian. I have been having a lot of fun writing these and as I thought it has been helping me get the creative juices flowing!**

 **That being said while I work on this, as well as a chapter that has been on the back burner for far to long, I will be working on something fun. It's going to be a retelling of the evil Ron storyline. I have yet to decide if it's going to be a chapter or oneshot so make sure you keep an I out for it.**

 **And now, on to the show! And as always, Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

It might have been all the comments from his peers that did it, as strong in will as he was about himself even Ron could succumb to peer pressure. It might have been the fact that he was getting tired of always seeing the same thing day in and day out when he looked in the mirror. Hell it might have even been the fact that he didn't have a single article of clothing that didn't have stitching of some sort on it. It could have been any number of things but it all rounded down to a single thought from the blonde boy, 'I need a new look...'

Ron had no idea if this was a good idea, if he was a betting men he'd put all his money on it not, but it was too late. Here in the middle of the cafeteria in school Ron had walked up to Monique and asked a question that made everyone and every sound in the large room to stop completely. "Monique, think you can give me a make over?"

Monique, like everyone else, was speechless for a moment. "...Don't play me boy..." She warned. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. Ron Stoppable, the boy who's motto in life was 'Never be normal', was asking her to give him a new look. With out her having to twist his arm behind his back.

"I'm not..." Ron said quickly as he held up his hands, blushing slightly, "I just think it's time I ditch the jersey and try something new. And who better than the fashion queen herself?" The cafeteria was once quiet, making Ron all the more uncomfortable. "So what do you say?"

Ron really didn't like the smile that was creeping on the young woman's face. "After school, my house." she said bluntly.

"No problem Mon," Ron said, "Right after practice Kim and I..."

"No," she said firmly, shocking the boy, "Right after school and just you. I want the whole school to see the new you all at once on Monday" That same frightening smile crossed her face, "Buckle up baby boy, tonight your ass is mine!" With that she got up and walked off, making plans in her head already.

As she walked off Kim ran up to the girl. "Don't you think that was a little over the top?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just putting a little fear into him," Monique said with a laugh and a light bounce, "besides, how often will I get the chance to give him a make over?"

Kim gave a sly smile as she asked, "Are you sure that's what it is? Are you sure it's not that you'll be alone with Ron?"

Monique blushed as she looked away. "O-of course not." she muttered, "I just want to help the boy look as hot on the outside..."

"As he is on the inside?" Kim asked, and for all her jokes she got a knock on her head from her BFF's books.

"... Is it so wrong that I feel like this?" Monique asked after a while, "That I like the little looney?" Over the course of the time sense she had moved here Monique had found in Ron a bit of a kindred spirit. Ron was a world class sweetheart and unlike many in many different ways. He didn't judge her for liking wrestling or eating like a savage, nor did he give her grief about her love of fashion though did like to argue with her about Smartymart having the same clothes as Club Banana.

"Of course not Mon," Kim said with a smile and a pat on her friend's shoulder, "Ron's a great guy, honestly I'm surprised more girls haven't gone after him..." Kim had found out about Monique's infatuation with her friend about a month back and while at first it had shocked her, Ron having always just been Ron to her, it made a lot more sense the more she thought about it. "So what do you have in mind?"

*At Monique's place*

"I'm not really sure..." Ron said as he crossed his arms, "You know I've never really been all that concerned with fashion but I would like something a little more up to date. Kinda like what I wear now but more for today you know?"

Monique nodded her head as she started a light sketch of Ron's form, "I do indeed. What do you feel more comfortable in, regular or loose fitting cloths?" She asked as she looked up to Ron.

To her surprise Ron gave an awkward smile. "About that," Ron said, "I was kind of hoping that you could help me with both my street clothes and my mission clothes, like you did with KP."

Stars shone in Monique's eyes as she squealed, "Really?!"

"Who better?" he asked.

"To true," she laughed, "So what were you thinking?"

Ron hummed slightly as he said, "Let's start with mission clothes, I'm tired of always tripping over or losing my pants but they need to be still loose enough to kick and move around in. Dark colors would probably be the way to go, think you can make something that would suit me?"

Monique smiled as she gave it a few thoughts. Everything Ron asked for was do able, very do able, but for what she had planned she'd need it to be custom made. With a smile Monique whipped out a measuring tape and said, "Alright Ron, I think I have an idea of what we can do but first I'll need to take your measurements." Ron nodded and held out his arms but blushed when she said, "Right idea but you'll need to take your shirt off first."

"W-wh... Why is that?!" Ron said with a blush as he grabbed his shirt.

Monique smiled as she walked up to him, "Well for what I have planned I'll need to be as exact as I can, so... I'll... I..." Monique trailed off once Ron took off his shirt. 'HOLY HELL, HE'S HOT!' she thought. The clothes that Ron usually wore did a lot to hide his real body which was a lean form, a defined six pack and broad shoulders. All across hos chest were scars that occasionally crisscrossed one another.

"You okay Mon?" Ron asked as he fought off his own blush, "You ahhh, you're kinda staring."

"Huh?" Monique said as she snapped out of it, "Oh! Yeah... Sorry about that, you kinda caught me off guard there. Just wasn't expecting you see you ripped like this." Monique was quick to get started. As she pulled his arm out so she could measure it she asked, "Why do you hide that anyway?"

Ron looked down and sighed, "The easy way of saying it is that I have self esteem issues." He watched as Monique wrote something down and wrapped the tape around his chest, giving him the 'spill' look that she so often gave Kim when ever she had some new gossip. "Most of the time I can ignore the snide remarks that people at school make but that doesn't mean I can hear them. Add that to the fact that my best friend is Kim Possible, the girl that can do anything, and it doesn't leave me with very much self confidence."

Monique gave Ron a strange look while measuring his leg. "I don't understand Ron," she said as she stood up to write in her note book, "You can do just as much as Kim, why do you have so much self doubt?"

Ron blushed and looked away while she bent down and did his in seam. Taking a deep breathe he said, "No I can... every time I've tried, be it sports, studies, or anything in general, to be even a little bit on par with Kim it's blown up in my face. It's like the only time I can do anything it's when I'm with Kim..."

"That's because that's the only time you aren't questioning yourself," Monique said as she locked eyes with him, "Ron I've seen you out in the field, I've seen what you can do when you don't even think about it." She brought her hands up and wrapped the tape around his neck. "You're better than you'll let yourself be Ron... I wish you could see yourself like I do."

Before Monique pulled away Ron leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her as he did so. Monique for her part was stunned at first but quickly got into it by wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting hers so that the kiss could be deepened. Ron was the one that pulled away, slowly as though he really didn't want to, and looked into her eyes. His face suddenly turned bright red as he started stuttering, "Mon I... I-I..."

"Do you like me Ron?" she asked with a soft smile, when he nodded slowly she asked, "For how long?"

Ron blushed heavily as he turned away from her. "A while," he said as he tried to control his blush enough to turn back to her, "The first time I saw you even if I thought that you were trying to take my best friend from me I thought you were hot. The more time we spent together the more I felt. I just always thought... you know..."

"You thought that I would never have any interest in a guy like you?" she asked with a smirk. Ron only nodded as she laughed and leaned in, "Silly boy..."

Monday rolled around and everyone waited with bated breath for the appearance of the 'new Ron'. While many were eager to see what Monique was able to do with Ron, many saying that it was similar to a house that was a fixer upper, others were laughing that he was a complete tear down. The most vocal of these being Bonnie.

"How long do you think it took for Monique to quit?" said Bonnie, eyes shifting left and right looking for her prey. Tara rolled her eyes at the snarky personality of her friend. When the doors opened and Monique walked threw, Tara nudged said girl.

Monique was smiling brightly as she announced loud enough for everyone to hear, "Introducing, for the first time anywhere, the new Ron Stoppable!" Everyone expected the doors to suddenly burst open so when they didn't it had everyone confused. Blushing slightly Monique tried again, "The... the new RON STOPPABLE!" Again nothing so she held up a single finger as she stepped back out and whispered something they couldn't hear, what they did hear was a loud smack. Popping back in with a slight tic mark on her fore head she tried one more time, "The New RON STOPPABLE!"

This time the doors did burst open and when Ron walked in everyone's jaw dropped. Ron was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans with a black dress shirt under a white vest and tie, with black vans and his hair had been styled in a wavy spiked style with two locks hanging down over his face. Ron smiled shyly as he wave, "Hey everybody... it's me..."

The room suddenly exploded in excitement as Ron was swarmed by every girl in the general area. Monique laughed while Ron was trying to calm everyone down, with little luck. Spotting Kim hanging off to the side she made her way over to her with a sly smirk. "Alright spill," she said with a raised eyebrow, "how much did you know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about~..." Kim said with a playful tone. Monique flicked her on the fore head, "Ow... okay fine... Ron tells me everything, I've known for about a month now, why do you think I've been leaving you two alone so much lately."

"To be honest I thought you've been trying to get back together with Mankey." She said with a smirk at seeing Kim blush, who opened her mouth to yell at her friend only to be interrupted by a beeping.

Hearing the noise Ron broke away from the crowd and walked up just as Kim was putting away the Kimmunicator. "We got a mission Ron, Dementor is having a fit again."

Ron groaned in annoyance as he started to walk off, "What, did someone call him short again?" he asked as he pulled a bag from his backpack and headed off to the bathroom. Five minutes later and it was a similar scene from earlier, just with a few of the girls minds actually shutting down. Ron walked out in tailor maid clothes, a pair of black slacks that were covered in pockets and a pair of black sneakers. His shirt was a sleeveless latex turtle neck that hugged his chest, much to the delight of all the girls.

Kim ran to the door after she was finished and waved Ron over. Before he could follow Monique grabbed his arm and pulled him in, "Be careful out there Baby boy, come back in one piece." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ron turned and kissed her deeply on her lips before pulling away, "Always Hon, always."

As Ron ran off Monique gave a dreamy yet contented sigh as she turned around to find a lot of stares and even more glares. "Don't be jelling girls, a woman wants her man she has to claim him."


End file.
